


Bellamy vs Wanheda

by Lovestory81



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bellarke, Commander of Death, F/M, Face your demons, Fear, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: ONESHOT: What would happen if Bellamy had to face his demons by running in to Wanheda? Who would do anything to break him by pointing out the things he did...Bring back the guilt, fears.





	Bellamy vs Wanheda

After a few days he returned from his mission that morning, wondering where she was ever since, clearly prepared for a good talk. That afternoon, after no one could tell him where she was, he started worrying and decided to search for her. After a few hours he suddenly found her; walking outside away from everyone, on the other side of the castle. What was Clarke doing there, meditating...waiting?

“Hey” Bellamy said, a bit unsure.  
Clarke didn't even turn to look at him, which was weird and an unexpected reaction to him.  
Instead she responded cool, still not turning around to face him “Hey”  
Bellamy frowned, there was something...  
On the other hand it was very obvious that he was happy to see her again “I've been looking for you...” and if she'd responded differently then he would said that he missed her, but there was this distance between them, physically but also mentally.  
Slow but in control, Clarke turned around. Her face was unhappy, not like the easy going Clarke they saw before: The woman who took everything from everyone lately and didn't seem to care much about it.  
“Really?” as if she didn't believe him.  
He glanced at the ground and then their eyes met again, with a crooked smile he nodded, waiting patiently for a shy look or cute smile from her in return. But the expression on her face didn't change and it worried him.

“You okay?” he softly asked, wondering what was going on with her.  
“Sure” she said kinda grumpy “Why wouldn't I be?”  
“I don't know, you seem different...”  
“Angry?”  
“Did they do something to you?” he paused, regretting trusting the people from Sanctum already. He took a few steps towards her and leaned forward “Hey I'm here, if you want to talk...” he offered.  
“You are here NOW...”  
It was obvious that there was something bothering her. And after a sigh he folded his arms.  
“Look, if you got something to say -” his happy face faded away.  
After a viscious glare she put her hands in her side and started... “You know, I'm actually raging.”  
He pulled her a face and nodded “Then let's get this over with, right here right now.”

Her eyes were so different, filled with hate. And as she started talking there was this horrifying calmth in her voice “You never mentioned a single word about the things you've done, about how you betrayed ME...”  
“How I betrayed you?” his heart sank.  
“You promised to protect Madi, but you didn't and excluded me from YOUR new family. Yet you can't seem to stop talking about how I left you in Polis, while your sister decided to risk your life and put you in the ring.”  
With his arms still folded he felt the tension, anger rose within him, slowly he clenched his fists, hidden in his armpits.  
“AFTER I saved YOUR life by poisoning my little sister. Yes.” his eyes narrowed while he kept looking at her, it all felt so unfair. Didn't she know by now that he would give his life for her?

“Well maybe you shouldn't have. I never asked for anything Bellamy...All these accusations, it's kinda confusing, because; YOU are the one who left me in the first place - You left me behind and went up there to have it good!” she looked at the sky and then back at him. “A peaceful life on the ring with your friends? Your family...”

The look in his eyes changed from angry to sad. He swallowed, in shock to hear this. The pink glow on his cheeks -that was there when he'd found her- was far gone now, instead he turned pale and was speechless.

Clarke continued “You ruined everything! I once was trying to save humanity, using the list WE made, but then I became weak again. What the hell happened to 'together'?? Also a promise you can't seem to keep.”  
With a deep frown he just stared at her, still not knowing what to say and deciding to let her talk, while his heart ached.  
With a sarcastic smile she asked “Oh you don't remember?! You don't remember the reason why you left me alone on Earth for six years, why I almost killed myself because I was that miserable, because I'd lost EVERYTHING?!”  
He clenched his jaws, exhaled through his nose and slightly tilted his head, like he was saying what the hell are you doing? But apparently this anger needed to come out and somehow he understood.

But all of a sudden the shock became even bigger when she suddenly pulled her gun and pointed it on him...  
“Now you remember? Remember how you were risking your life to open the Bunker?! For your sister. And how I was the bad guy...again...”  
The expression on his face changed into fear and his eyelids became red, with a soft, hoarse voice he pronounced her name, hoping she would calm down “Clarke - ”  
“This isn't you. Please put the gun down.”  
But she didn't, her hands were steady and her face said she wasn't bluffing, there weren't even tears in her eyes.  
Then he started to beg. “Clarke what are you doing? This is not who you are. Please...put the gun down.”  
But instead Clarke stepped towards him “THIS is who I've always been. Back then, I was being weak...”

His mother's words came back to Bellamy's mind Weakness is fear, fear is death...  
Clarke continued “You completely broke me...My fight was over. It ended many years ago, already after Mount Weather. After YOU helped me kill those people. Which is all on you too Bellamy! Yet, no one seems to blame you, they are all over me. But for once; shall we look at the things you've done??”

Anxiety and sadness filled his heart, what the hell was happening?  
Clarke continued “Look at you, brave Bellamy, the big hero!...Who is in fact a mass murderer; slaughtering a whole army, that was there to protect you? You've killed so many, because you couldn't get what you wanted, because you weren't satisfied. But let's forget that, yeah instead let's put all the blame on Clarke.”

With a sharp look she circled around him and kicked him in the knees from behind, which forced him to kneel. “Of course I couldn't come home with you to keep playing the same games, over and over again!” Referring to the time when she was in Polis with Lexa, when Bellamy came there to tell her she should come home.

Bellamy would've stayed quiet for a longer time, but in this position, with this gun on him, he was forced to respond. Still shocked of the fact that it was Clarke, who was standing in front of him like this, his eyes filled up with tears when he began to speak, it was heartbreaking.  
“You're right, I was hurt back then...and I've made some huge mistakes that I have to life with for the rest of my days...But Clarke - “ he started to cry “my heart really broke the day I had to leave you behind. And I am so sorry, I never wanted that. I was a complete mess when I lost you.” his voice went down, pleading once again. “Can you please put the gun down, so we can talk?”

But instead of responding to what he said or to his emotions, like she normally would, she laughed “No, you deserve this. Don't you dare put up this act, like you were unhappy. I can't believe how low you went, your relationship with Echo, it really says a lot...You two deserve each other!”  
“Is that what this is about?” he began to wonder if she was jealous.  
“No it's EVERYTHING. You not answering my calls, you assuming I was dead all these years. Letting go so easily of what we had. Creating a NEW family and after we reunited you excluded me from it and betrayed me. Even started a relationship with that lizard along the way...”  
His head felt so heavy and he reached for it “I never meant that...And I saved you the minute we landed on earth! Clarke, I risked my life for you, because - ”  
“You say that now...But I don't believe you! You've let a traitor become part of your family and even fucked her. The woman who still wants me dead...and now we're supposed to be friends and drink tea? You're ignoring the fact that they all hate me: acting like a puppy, licking her heels. And it sickens me.”

A silence followed, Bellamy felt completely lost and lowered his head, when he looked up he provoked her...  
“You know what? You're right, I'm not worthy to be your friend anymore...or to be anyone...Go ahead - kill me.”  
She just stood there, eyes spitting fire.  
His heart felt so heavy right now, all the guilt he'd ever felt came back. “If you don't give a damn about me then life is worth NOTHING! DO IT! Pull the damn trigger on me!” he said and shortly after he burst out in tears.  
It was terrifying how she responded, like he was a dog that did something wrong “Aaaaww did I hurt you? Poor Bellamy...” she sarcastically smiled.  
But he pleaded again 

“Kill me”  
… … … 

Behind them someone suddenly screamed from the top of her lungs “Bellamy! nooo!”  
It was Clarke...Clarke?!  
“You bitch! I defeated you!” she yelled and ran towards them to attack Wanheda, who turned and without hesitation pulled the trigger on her...  
“I'm still the commander of death”  
Bellamy rose up and screamed “Nooo!” he pushed her over and the gun dropped on the floor. Then he quickly jumped on top of her, just like he did when he was psychotic by the eclipse.  
While he pinched her throat she whispered “You're killing her...” which made it even more confusing, he let her go and backed away out of fear.

Now it was Clarke's turn, to defeat the worst version of herself. They got into another fight, while Bellamy went after the gun.  
“Stop! Hold it right there!”  
But Wanheda held Clarke in front of her, smiling, while she was strangling her.  
“Let her go!” Bellamy demanded.  
But Wanheda laughed out loud, Clarke's eyes begged him to free her, but what else could he do? What if he missed...  
His hands trembled and then he broke and pointed the gun down, falling on his knees.  
“Clarke I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you - Take me - take me instead, kill me, but please don't hurt her.”  
One last look at the love of his life made him finally admit his feelings “I love you - God I love you so much...I always have.” then he lowered his head, waiting for a shot in the head.  
… … … 

Instead of a gunshot, someone carefully touched his hair and ran her fingers through his black curls.  
That touch made him startle and look up from the ground. There was just Clarke in front of him, no one else.  
No Wanheda or some other version of Clarke was there, it was just her and she was also on her knees and crying.  
His whole body felt so heavy and painful, his heart was racing and he burst out in tears, sobbing like a child.  
“I'm loosing it” he whispered through the tears, leaning forward on his shaking hands, believing he was insane.  
Carefully she tried to calm him, caressing his skull through that thick hair.  
Her voice was warm and so full of love “No you're not, it's this place...Hey, look at me?”  
Then he finally looked up “You're really here...”  
She nodded and smiled, while her hand moved from his hair to his cheek.

“Is this real? You okay?”  
Clarke nodded and started to explain, a few days had passed while Bellamy was away: “It's like a psychological test, comes to us like a dream or nightmare and seems very real. Apparently that's what they do here, to find out if they can trust us. Pass the test and they take us in to their community.”  
It was all still so confusing and he was exhausted “That sounds pretty scary to me. And how the hell am I supposed to pass??” The effect of his meeting with Wanheda was still there.  
“What are you talking about? You're here Bellamy and I'm so glad you're back.”  
His eyes moved to the ground again “The things I did...They can never be justified.”  
Gently she caressed his beard “So? Let's forgive each other Bellamy...and start over here, you and me.” she paused, did he really hear that? “You once told me; who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things. So here we are now.”  
He nodded “So this is home now...” and dried his cheeks with his hands, finally waking up from this nightmare.

“I love you too Bellamy Blake”

With a deep frown on his forehead his eyes met hers, or was he still dreaming?...But he couldn't even respond before she threw her arms around his neck to make him realize that this was very real, whispering in his ear:  
“I really do...And I never want to loose you again.” that tickled, butterflies filled his stomach and he felt the same as when he returned to Sanctum, after breaking up with Echo in the woods...It was a long walk, silently preparing the lines he was going to say.

In one move he rose on his feet, lifting her up with him. Carefully he let his forehead rest against hers, while a tiny smile appeared on his face.  
Clarke surprisingly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
“What are you waiting for mr Blake?” she teased and he immediately pressed his lips onto hers.  
After a slow and tender kiss he talked to her lips 

“My princess, I'll never let you go again.”


End file.
